


there’s a god awful feeling dread in my heart

by patternson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, he/they kenma rights, hinata is written as nonbinary but not that important, kageyama has no music taste, mother mother, they/he hinata rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternson/pseuds/patternson
Summary: title - dread in my heart / mother motherkenma shows hinata a mother mother song ??platonic or romantic but heavily implied as romantic
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 12





	there’s a god awful feeling dread in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> lol i did post this once but here we are

-just a quick disclaimer, i’m not the best at writing, and uh this might be trash, and i might not even get the characters right, so i apologize ahead of time :)-

“Hey, Shoyou?” Kenma looked up from his phone, and set aside their earbuds. Hinata hummed in response. “Do you, uh, want to listen to some music with me?” Hinata smiled and said sure. 

Shoyou waddled on their knees over to where Kenma was sitting. He plopped right in front of him, then leaned forward to rest their elbow on their knee, and leaned his head on his hand. Kenma fumbled with the earbuds for a moment before getting them untangled, how do they even get tangled, they thought, they were just laying there. 

Once Kenma finally untangled the earbuds, they put one in his own ear, and leaned in towards Shoyou to put one in their ear. Kenma pulled his arm away, they were both just staring at each other for a moment. Both just admiring one another, Kenma staring at Shoyou’s beautiful big brown eyes that lit up whenever they were excited, or whenever the sun shines on his face, their eyes get as bright as the sun itself, like a burning a fire. Kenma glances up towards Shoyou’s hair, it was so bright, and it oddly looked like if happiness was a color. Everything about Hinata to Kenma just screamed happy, he just made kenma so happy, he made him laugh, he made him smile, even from the day they met, something about Shoyou, could just brighten anyone’s day, it’s hard not to like him.

Hinata had broken their staring and looked away, his cheeks tinted red, and adjusted the earbud to fit correctly. Kenma cleared his throat, his face quickly heating up, and he reached over to his phone where he had already had Spotify open, they clicked one of his favorite artists, Mother Mother. 

“Their songs are a little, mm, out there I would say,” Kenma spoke quietly, embarrassed about earlier. 

“That’s ok! Their songs can’t be that bad, I mean you listen to them, and your music taste isn’t bad! But to be honestly anything is better than whatever Kageyama listens to, it’s trash.” Hinata rolled their eyes and looked over to the side waiting for the music to start, and quickly loud, siren sounding noises filled his ears. He winced as the noise was very loud. 

Kenma muttered a sorry and quickly turned it down. They were nervous to know what Shoyou would think about one of his favourite bands. He knew he shouldn’t value people’s opinions that much, but it’s just so hard not to, especially Shoyou’s opinion.

Hinata looked up at Kenma and slapped on a big grin and starting bopping his head along to the beat of “Bit By Bit” by Mother Mother. Kenma had a small smile growing on his face as he watched Shoyou slowly start to nod his head along to the beat. 

Every once in a while Hinata’s smile would falter. They always seemed to do that whenever Kenma wasn’t looking, just to make sure he didn’t upset him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Mother Mother, they just don’t seem to like them as much as Kenma. 

Kenma was had made sure to show Shoyou all the songs that were he loved, and the boy always responded with positive feedback, saying he liked a certain part or that he liked a lyric. 

“So, do you like them?” Kenma had asked, they were listening to them for a good hour and a half and they knew Shoyou had to go home soon, but, all he wanted to do was sit here lay with them and listen to every song he could possibly think of by Mother Mother. They could just lay there and stare right at Shoyou. Look at everything that made them beautiful, and oh so incredibly bright. His laugh, the way it makes his cheeks a little rosy, and how his eyes close while he fills in the silence with their laugh, the laugh that’s like a song, better than any Mother Mother song he could think of. 

“Actually, I do like some of their songs, they’re cool!” Hinata’s lips quirk up in a little smile, it instantly, as if a reaction to Shoyou smiling, makes Kenma smile back. Hinata starts scooting towards Kenma, Kenma a little surprised leans back but before he could do anything, Hinata leans up and wraps arms around Kenma’s neck, his forearms pressing against their neck. Kenma a little stunned stays frozen for a second, then he puts his arms around Hinata’s middle. Kenma leans more into the hug, as he burrows his head in Hinata’s bright fiery hair, and hugs Hinata closer to him. They stay like that for a little while, just enjoying their moment together, there was no need for talking, they were both very content with hugging. 

Kenma may not be very big on physical touch, but a hug, or a little pat on the back every once in a while was comforting, especially coming from someone you care about, or especially when it was from Shoyou. 

Hinata had pulled away, hands slid down Kenma’s arms, which sent shivers down his spine, and rested on his wrists. Kenma had put his hands laying on his knees as he sat criss cross. Kenma stared at them, Hinata staring right back him. 

Hinata broke the silence and peaceful staring by looking away and mumbling something about needing to head home. Kenma simply nodding, a little disappointed, Hinata quickly rushed as he put his stuff together. He said good bye as he rushed out of Kenma’s bedroom. Kenma sat there still feeling a little high on the experience of being with Shoyou. 

I might just love him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my people


End file.
